


While the Children are Away

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male bonding at its best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Children are Away

Title: While the Children are Away  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Giles/Spike  
Summary: Male bonding at its best.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site/LJ, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! (dragonydreams@yahoo.com) It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Thanks to [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) & [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
Dedication: For [](http://cafedemonde.livejournal.com/profile)[**cafedemonde**](http://cafedemonde.livejournal.com/) \- Happy Birthday! I hope your special request meets with your approval. It's my first pure slash story.

 

 

 

The silence of Giles' apartment was broken when the front door was slammed open and two bodies came stumbling into it.

Spike dropped his green-goo-covered axe by the door on his way to collapsing on the couch. Giles glared at the vampire after closing the door, but then dropped his equally gooey short sword next to the axe, rationalizing that leaving them on the tile was better than carrying them over the rug, and risk dripping goo on it.

Instead, he dragged his goo-covered shoes across said rug on his way to collapse on the opposite end of the couch.

They sat there in exhausted silence for several minutes before Spike voiced what was on both their minds, "Bloody 'ell, that was fun."

Giles' head lolled to the side as he looked at Spike. "You call that fun?"

Mimicking Giles' pose, Spike said, "Don't you?"

"Well," Giles quickly looked around the apartment, as if checking for bugs, or Scoobies, "yeah."

"Right," Spike agreed, a smirk easily turning his lips.

The fight had been unexpected. Giles and Spike had been left to guard the Hellmouth while the "children" headed to Tahoe for their Winter Vacation with their significant others. They called it a best-friends-rebonding-couply-getaway-weekend. Since neither Giles nor Spike were best friends with or dating any of the "children", they were told they couldn't come.

Giles was just as happy for the peace and quiet. Well, as quiet as it could get with a neutered vampire with the attention span of a five year-old living with you.

With the slayer gone, Spike had been extremely eager to take up patrol duties, and Giles was just as eager to have the vampire out of his home for a few hours. On tonight's patrol they stumbled upon a Greniver demon.

The demon was about to have some fun of its own with a couple of necking teenagers. Why these kids thought a cemetery was the perfect make-out spot was beyond Giles. Spike tried to explain it to him, but he was quickly silenced by Giles saying that this was neither the time nor the place for such explanations.

Having decided that the Greniver needed to be distracted, Spike had shoved Giles roughly towards the demon, causing the human to shout out, "Hey!"

Spike had already disappeared from view, and the Greniver was now loping towards Giles, one of its tentacles dragging the girl's shirt behind it, forgotten. Giles wildly looked around for Spike, then cursed the vampire under his breath as he braced himself to face off with the demon.

As soon as it was in range, Giles began swinging at its tentacles, but the sinewy limbs slithered out of his reach.

"Spike, damn it, where are you?" Giles shouted as he continued to wildly hack at the demon, occasionally taking out a chunk of flesh with his sword.

While Giles was busy occupying the demon's attention, Spike silently circled around it. With an agility only the undead, and cats, seemed to have, he snuck up behind the wriggly demon and lopped off its head. Spike jumped out of striking distance of the wildly flailing limbs, then burst out laughing as Giles was repeatedly hit by them.

As the tentacles slowly died, Giles continued to hack away at them. Spike could hear him muttering, "Take that, you bloody, annoying piece of shit."

Laughing, Spike said, "It's dead, mate. You can stop."

With a final stab of his sword, Giles stopped. He glared at the vampire - the pristinely dressed vampire that was laughing at him. Giles looked down at his own goo-covered clothes before turning on his heel and heading towards his home.

Back on the couch, Giles groaned as he felt the goo soaking through his sweater. "I'm going to take a shower," he said, as he stood to do just that.

"Want me to scrub your back?" Spike teased.

Giles raised an eyebrow, not used to Spike's sexual innuendo being directed towards him. "T-that's quite alright."

Spike winked, shrugged his shoulders, and slumped back down on the couch. "Suit yourself."

Giles showered quickly, trying to get the sound of Spike's teasing voice out of his head. What was he playing at?

Wearing just his robe, Giles dashed up to his loft, noticing that Spike was now in the kitchen, presumably heating up some blood. The beep of the microwave confirmed his suspicion.

When Giles returned to the living room, he was wearing jeans and an untucked button-down shirt. Spike had shed his duster and boots, and had his bare feet propped up on the coffee table as he watched some mind-numbing nonsense on the telly.

Giles headed for the kitchen and grabbed a new bottle of scotch and a glass and returned to the living room. He glanced at his books, then, with a guilty twinge, took a seat next to Spike to numb his mind.

As he poured a healthy dose of alcohol into his glass, Spike held out his half-empty mug, never taking his eyes from the TV. Giles shrugged and added the scotch to the blood.

Spike lifted the mug to his lips and sighed as he tasted his spiked blood. He turned to look at Giles.

"You been holding out on me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Giles sputtered.

Spike lifted his mug. "This isn't the usual swill you have around here."

"Ah, yes. Well, with the children gone…" Giles trailed off.

"Right," Spike drew the word out in disbelief. "You were afraid your brood of do-gooders would drink all your good Scotch. 'Cause they're such a lot of drunks. Sure you aren't just trying to get me drunk?"

"Whatever would I want to do that for?" Giles asked, incredulously.

"Why, to take advantage of me, of course," Spike said innocently.

"As if I would need to get you drunk for that," Giles said. Seeing Spike's raised eyebrow, Giles rushed on to say, "What I meant is, as if I would ever want to… Not that you're not attractive… I would never presume… Bugger."

Giles downed the rest of his scotch and quickly refilled the glass, taking another healthy swig.

When he risked looking back at Spike, the vampire was smugly grinning at him.

"What? Have your fun yet at the old man's expense?" Giles snapped.

"Not so old," Spike pointed out. Well, at least not compared to him.

It was Giles' turn to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Compared to the children, yes, I am."

"But not to me. I'm more'n twice your age," he proudly stated.

"Maybe, but you don't look it," Giles said sourly.

"Oh, please. Enough with the wallowing. 'S not like you haven't been getting any. Why, just a few years ago you had that pretty young teacher panting after you. And I heard about the younger woman who came all the way from the Mother country to shag your sorry arse."

Giles couldn't keep the smile of male pride off his face as Spike talked about how his last couple of girlfriends had been younger than him. His face soon drooped with a frown as he also recalled how those relationships ended.

"Don't talk about Jenny like that," Giles cautioned. "She'd still be alive if not for your… family."

"Hey, that was Angelus," Spike said, holding up his hands. "But you get my point."

"Quite. I'm a young stud." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Spike rolled his eyes at Giles' antics and downed the rest of his bloody scotch. He took the bottle from the table and refilled his mug, swirling the alcohol around to pick up the last traces of blood. Giles took the bottle from him and topped off his own glass.

"Maybe it's not me you're trying to get drunk to get some action," Spike observed.

"I am not trying to get some action," Giles insisted, his words starting to slur from all the alcohol he'd already consumed. "You're the one who's been hard up lately."

"Hey! I can get a piece of ass any time I wan' it," Spike countered. "I had Dru for over a hundred years…"

"And she cheated on you right and left," Giles interrupted to point out.

"Don't you bloody talk like that about Dru!" Spike growled. "She loved me."

"Perhaps, but not lately."

"She'll be back. It's only been a year. Just wait till she tires of those other demons. She'll be crawling back to her prince."

"I've had more action in the last year it seems," Giles commented.

"I had a right hot bedmate until I got this sodding chip shoved in my head," Spike countered. "Harmony was a daft bint, but she knew her way around a bedroom."

Giles nearly spit out the mouthful of liquor he'd just taken, but managed to swallow it before he began giggling. "Harmony Kendall? Who'd you piss off?"

"You are this close, Watcher," Spike bit out, watching Giles through narrowed eyes.

"What're you gonna do? Lick me to death?" Giles, obviously well into his cups, started laughing at the image that produced in his head.

"Oh, I'll lick you," Spike threatened. Before Giles could redouble his laughter, he found his mouth being crushed by Spike's.

To say the man was surprised would be putting it mildly. Surely Spike wasn't that hard up that he'd be kissing him!

The kiss was harsh and demanding, fueled by anger and frustration. Once Giles' mind realized what was happening, and how good Spike's lips felt against his, he gave in and kissed the vampire back, opening his mouth under the welcomed pressure.

Just as he was about to push Spike away so that he could breathe, the blond pulled back on his own. Spiked watched amused, casually leaning against the back of the couch, as Giles panted to catch his breath.

"What… the bloody fuck… was that about?" Giles managed to ask in between gulps of air.

"I believe back home it would be called snogging," Spike grinned.

"And you kissed me why?" Giles asked, tossing back the remainder of the alcohol in his glass.

Spike shrugged. "Felt like it. Not much else to do 'round here." His grin easily slipped into a leer as he added, "'Sides, all that talk 'bout our past honeys got me all hot and bothered."

"And you expected me to do what about it?"

"Thought you might wanna release a little tension, is all. Don't tell me you never got it on with another man before. We both know you're not as prissy as they all like to think you are."

"How did you know…" Giles sputtered. "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about." He went to take a drink, but realized his glass was empty and poured the rest of the bottle into his glass.

"I've heard the kiddies talking," Spike slid closer to Giles on the couch so he could speak directly into the human's ear. "An English bloke, made everyone turn into their costumes shortly after I got here. You two used to do powerful black magicks together. They may not know what happens with a lot of those spells, but I do."

Giles was panting again, only this time from his rising arousal. He closed his eyes as memories of his youthful experimentation with Ethan, Philip, Thomas and Randall washed over him. He willed his body not to react to those memories, or to Spike's hand stroking his thigh.

"Even so. What makes you think I'd want to do anything with you?"

"I've seen the way you sneak looks at me when I'm fresh out of the shower. Same as the girls and Xapper. I may not have had a reflection in over a century, but I know I'm a handsome bloke. I'm every person's wet dream, even yours on occasion, I'd bet."

Giles groaned. He wasn't going to give in that easily to the vampire. He wasn't going to let that silky voice tempt him. Or give in to that perfect mouth teasing his neck. Or thrust into that hand that was cupping his erection.

"No," Giles stated, half-heartedly pushing Spike's hand away from his lap. He stood, his hands going to shield his obvious arousal, despite the fact that Spike knew exactly how aroused he was. "You're trying to trick me."

"And why would I want to do that?" Spike asked, fluidly getting to his feet. Giles felt like prey as Spike advanced on him. "Who would I tell? The kiddies? And I'd get what for my trouble, a stake through the heart's what. If they even believed me."

Spike continued to stalk closer to Giles until the man hit the wall. Spike pressed his body against Giles', his arms trapping him. "So what do you want, Rupert?"

Giles didn't know what to do. His mind, the part of him he always relied on to guide his actions, screamed that this was some sort of trap. Unfortunately, the blood rushing through his body, mainly in a southerly direction, drowned out that voice. He was lonely, and horny, and Spike was offering him release from both, for tonight anyway.

The repressed part of his psyche named Ripper pushed to the surface, a devilish gleam entering his eyes. "I want that gorgeous mouth on my cock."

Spike raised an eyebrow in shock, but recovered quickly, pressing his lips to Giles'. There was no hesitation this time. Giles brought his hands up from where they'd been clenching his pants to pull Spike's mouth closer.

Spike rolled his hips, grinding their erections together through the layers of denim. They both groaned at the sensation. Spike's hands dropped from the wall to Giles' hips, then slid around to open his pants. He broke the kiss long enough for Giles to catch his breath before recapturing that hungry mouth, their tongues resuming a much more pleasurable battle than bickering.

Finally, Spike had Giles' pants open and shoved them, and his boxers, down around Giles' knees. He stroked the man's hot, pulsing cock, paying particular attention to the sensitive tip.

Giles groaned and clawed at Spike's shirt, wanting to touch at least some part of his flesh. Spike yanked the t-shirt over his head before sinking to his knees. He grinned wickedly up at the man leaning against the wall, green eyes boring into blue. Teasingly, Spike licked Giles' cock from base to tip before swallowing him whole.

Giles hissed in pleasure. Spike's mouth, while cooler than he was used to, was like being sucked by a vacuum. The vampire went about his task single-mindedly. The way his tongue caressed Giles' shaft as he repeatedly swallowed and pulled back was rapidly pushing Giles closer to the edge.

The thought flitted through Giles' head that perhaps vampires did have some use after all… they gave the most fabulous blow jobs. No need to pause for breath. No gag reflexes to kick in. Just constant pressure, pulling all the blood in a man's body to his dick. Along with that thought quickly came the realization that any vampire could then sink their fangs into a victim's swollen cock while servicing the unaware human. After all, who would think to look for bite marks at the base of a cock?

Luckily, Spike scraped his painted nails down the back of Giles' thighs at that moment, ending any further ability to form coherent thoughts. Unable to hold back much longer, Giles thrust into Spike's mouth, using the rhythm the vampire had already set. His fingers laced through Spike's hair as his hips erratically began to jerk as he roared his release.

Spike took all that Giles had to offer, audibly swallowing as Giles sagged back against the wall, panting for breath. Spike sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs, and looked up at Giles, looking very much like the cat the ate the canary. Or, in this case, the vampire that ate the watcher.

"That was… that was…" Giles stuttered.

"Amazing… perfect… the best head you've ever had?" Spike suggested, rising to his feet.

"Right, what you said," Giles breathlessly agreed.

"So, how you gonna return the favor?" the blond asked, pressing his still-swollen erection into Giles' hip.

"Sitting. Must… need to sit," Giles said, fumbling to pull up his pants, but not bothering to do them up. He stumbled to the couch and sat down heavily.

Spike followed, not about to be left hard and wanting after servicing the watcher. As Giles made himself comfortable, Spike straddled his lap, cupping his face and kissing him soundly before he could speak.

Once he was satisfied that Giles was responding, Spike dropped his hands to the buttons of Giles' shirt, which for some reason were still fastened, and opened a couple before simply ripping the material apart. He ran his fingers through the matting of graying hairs on his way to tweak Giles' nipples, causing him to groan in approval.

It wasn't long before he felt Giles exploring his own naked chest and back. He reached out to take one of Giles' hands and moved it to cover his aching cock, guiding the other man to stroke him.

Giles soon had Spike's jeans open and the hard flesh in his hand. He stroked Spike with the touch of a man who has had to perform this action on himself far too often. Spike groaned at the heat of Giles' hand as it stroked him and was soon thrusting into his fist.

Spike abandoned Giles' mouth when he felt Giles' other hand slip farther into his pants to massage his balls. He struggled to maintain his human visage, especially when he could feel Giles' pulse pounding against his forehead. He and Giles both felt his balls draw up as he prepared to climax. Both of Giles' hands redoubled their efforts to bring the vampire over the edge. It didn't take long.

Spike came with an inhuman growl of pleasure, coating both of their chests with his release.

When he met Giles' eyes again, he was wearing a smirk that rivaled the one Spike had been wearing not long ago.

"I think I need another shower," Giles stated, looking down at his come-covered chest, and then back up to Spike's face, his eyes gleaming.

Spike smirked, "Want me to scrub your back?"

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 10, 2005.


End file.
